


someone's happy ;)

by toou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i dont know, uh................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toou/pseuds/toou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>booty text gone right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone's happy ;)

_[from oikawa tooru] Rawr x3 nuzzles how are you pounces on you you're so warm o3o notices you have a bulge o: someone's happy ;) nuzzles your necky wecky~ murr~ hehehe rubbies your bulgy wolgy you're so big :oooo rubbies more on your bulgy wolgy it doesn't stop growing ·///· kisses you and lickies your necky daddy likies (; nuzzles wuzzles I hope daddy really likes $: wiggles butt and squirms I want to see your big daddy meat~ wiggles butt I have a little itch o3o wags tail can you please get my itch~ puts paws on your chest nyea~ its a seven inch itch rubs your chest can you help me pwease squirms pwetty pwease sad face I need to be punished runs paws down your chest and bites lip like I need to be punished really good~ paws on your bulge as I lick my lips I'm getting thirsty. I can go for some milk unbuttons your pants as my eyes glow you smell so musky :v licks shaft mmmm~ so musky drools all over your cock your daddy meat I like fondles Mr. Fuzzy Balls hehe puts snout on balls and inhales deeply oh god…_

 

ushijima sits up in his bed, back rigid against his head rest as he peers at his screen. it is 7:06 am and he is supposed to be taking a shower right now. he reads the message. then, he grabs his glasses from his nightstand, puts them on as if they would magically make sense of this message, and reads it again. he peers at the words but they still stay an odd jumble of…obscenities. 

 

why is oikawa typing like this? was he inebriated? the timestamp informs him it was sent at precisely 2:37 am. it seems that oikawa _had_ been drunk when writing this up. tendou had once told him people were more honest when they were drunk. 

 

was oikawa being more candid? did the alcohol coursing through his system somehow give him the courage to express his feelings. where _these_ his feelings? did oikawa tooru want to ‘nuzzle his necky wecky…..murr~…..’? 

 

he swallows dry. it was an incredulous message, but somehow he could see oikawa saying it. he could almost envision him, cat ears nestled in his mussy hair, slight blush on his cheeks as he….pounces on ushijima and notices his bulge. his heart beat fast. it was an arousing thought..

 

never had ushijima been subtle about his admiration of and attraction to oikawa.. was it now that his advances were reciprocated?

 

[to oikawa tooru] oikawa? did you mean to send this to me?

 

line informs him a moment later that oikawa has read his message and ushijima feels slight panic creeping up, settling in his chest but he continues to type.

 

two messages pop up on the screen, one sent by ushijima himself and a reply by oikawa.

 

_[from oikawa tooru] no ushiwaka1!1!!! it’s a meme!!! gOD!!_

_[to oikawa tooru] because i would let you do that._

 

_[from oikawa tooru] wait what_

 

had he misread the situation? he must have. everyone always keeps telling him he’s inept in any and all social situations. 

 

he googles what a ‘meme’ is.

 

 

 

meme

miːm/

_noun_

noun: **meme** ; plural noun: **memes**

 **1** **1**.  
an element of a culture or system of behaviour passed from one individual to another by imitation or other non-genetic means.  
  


**2 2**.  
an image, video, piece of text, etc., typically humorous in nature, that is copied and spread rapidly by Internet users, often with slight variations.

 

he’s about to send a text in his high school team’s group chat to ask for more clarification of the humorous nature, complete with a screenshot of his rival’s original text, when oikawa texts him back.

 

 

_[from oikawa tooru] ok i can be there in twenty_

 

 

_[to oikawa tooru] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

_[from oikawa tooru] what the fuck ushiwaka_

 

 

 

 

 

x

 

 

he isn’t quite sure why or how this happened, but some fifteen minutes later oikawa finds himself

en route to his rival’s dorm, wearing just sweats and a t-shirt. when they ended up going to the

same university, everyone back home and taunted him and hanamaki and matsukawa had told him

they’d become friends now! hah! hilarious, what a fucking joke. he could never be friends with

ushijima. he’s a big dolt, has _always_ challenged him, manages to rile him up and push his buttons

every time they met without fail. 

 

sure he’d grown to somewhat appreciate his blunt comments and gruff demeanour but that was

just…because it was convenient. a rivalry like they had is only profitable and possible when you’re

on rival teams and now that they’re playing for the same team… well.. it wasn’t like he could just

pretend he was _fine_ with this fucking _ogre_ … but at least he was making an attempt!

 

that was definitely what this was. an attempt at being civil with ushijima wakatoshi.

 

_[to iwa-chan]  uh I'm going over to ushijima's now to suck his dick_

_[to iwa-chan] also good morning_

 

he doesn’t get a reply right away and pockets his phone. he’s reached ushijima’s building by now,

anyway. 

 

he rings the bell.

 

and hot damn who gave ushijima the right to look this good in a t-shirt and jeans.

he looked pretty much edible and oikawa noticed he was staring but he couldn’t find any fucks to

give.

 

“oikawa..you are staring.”

 

“yeah, you know…like…up until this morning i’d never really thought about you like _that_.. but now

it’s like my eyes have been opened, you know?” he pushed past him and wow..his arms were

really,,hot. like..he shouldn’t be quoted on this but ushijima wakatoshi’s arms gave iwa-chan a run

for his money. 

 

and now, after that fucking stupid meme text he thought was so so hilarious at 3 am, he can’t stop

thinking about his dick!

 

“do you want a cup of coffee?” the gravely voice breaks his reverie and oikawa looks up from

where he’d been staring at ushijima’s crotch. 

 

without missing a beat he replies: “will you be personally providing the creamer?”

 

 

 

x

 

it’s nearing five pm when he leaves, a silly smile on his face knees sore. he checks his messages.

 

 

_[from iwa-chan] how the fuck did u get into his pants with that message_

 

oikawa grins. 

 

_[to iwa-chan] iwa-chan.., i’m just that good_

_[to iwa-chan] irresistible_

_[to iwa-chan] side note did you know ushijima has a huge dong?_

_[to iwa-chan] like... I'd always assumed but damn daddy_

 

_[from iwa-chan] shut the fuck up trashkawa now I can't have milk with my cereal_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah just........i dont know what this is hell squad made me write this
> 
> i hate u ( u know who u are)  
> (u are yenna)


End file.
